


I Know The End

by champagne_problems104



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_problems104/pseuds/champagne_problems104
Summary: You'd always been comfortable with the familiar--your ex boyfriend, the house you grew up in, the comforting essence of your hometown. Eren Yeager is everything you hate--the new, the confusing, and the complicated--but for some reason, you can't quite figure out if you hate him or not.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I Know The End

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18 or 18+ and are in the second semester of their senior year.

You were sitting on top of the kitchen island, observing the house party as it raged on. Rap music blasted through the almost-busted speakers as her friends took shots by the dining room table. Jean, your off-and-on-again boyfriend, had a free house almost every weekend due to his parents being out of town and their lacrosse team being undefeated. Every Friday was a guaranteed win and every home game was celebrated with an after-party with their friends at Jean's. It was routine at this point and while you weren't the biggest fan of parties, you had learned how to suck it up around sophomore year when you became friends with Sasha, Connie, and the rest of their group. 

It wasn't long after you started hanging out with Sasha and Connie that you and Jean had become an item—if that was the right term for it. You guys had dated for six months but fighting, jealousy, and numerous other things caused you two to give up on pursuing an actual relationship. The hooking up continued though and a couple of dates here and there when you two were feeling sentimental but other than that, you guys acted like perfect friends in front of the group. 

"C'mon, Y/N! Don't just sit there." 

You looked up to see Jean waving at you to come over to where they were. There was Jean, who was pouring Connie another shot, Sasha, who was going on about stopping at McDonald's later, and Annie, who was laughing at a joke Marco had made. Ymir and Historia were supposed to be on their way since they had original plans to go out to dinner and you wondered where Reiner and Bertolt were along with Mikasa and Armin but you figured they would be here soon. 

Shaking your head, you walked over and satisfied them by taking a shot of tequila, hoping your mom wouldn't smell it on your breath when you got home later. Fuck, you thought. I need a ride home. You wondered if you should ask Jean but you already knew his answer. Trost, a wealthier part of the city and where Jean and most of her friends lived, was a bit far from Shiganshina, where you lived. You rolled your eyes as you remembered Jean complaining about having to drive all the way to pick you up for dates during you guy's relationship. While you genuinely cared about Jean and thought he was a great fuck, he was a drama queen and you didn't need that in your life. High school was stressful enough without an annoying boyfriend. 

Sasha interrupted your thoughts as she drunkenly tossed an arm around your shoulder. "Don't tell Jean but Eren is coming with Mikasa and Armin." 

You looked at her with wide eyes. Jean and Eren were co-captains of the lacrosse team and could not have a civil conversation without it resulting in a fight. "Sasha, he's going to flip his shit."

Annie had overheard yet was focused on not Eren and Jean's interesting relationship but Armin. "Armin is coming? Hold on...I need to, um..." 

You and Sasha giggled slightly as she walked towards the bathroom to fix her hair. It was cute. She was normally all cool, calm, and collected but with Armin, she totally melted. And judging from the many times you and Sasha spied on them at parties, Armin felt the same way towards her. 

You turned your focus back onto the situation at hand until you realized something. Jean wasn't your problem anymore. Sure, you guys were friends but that's something a girlfriend would be worried about. You weren't his girlfriend anymore and honestly never wanted to be again. So, you decided you would try and forget about the shit show that was about to ensue and took another shot.

• • •

You had walked outside by yourself as they partied on. Judging by Sasha and Connie's excited screams, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin had finally arrived. You turned around to see them walk in. 

You liked Mikasa and Armin since you two shared many classes together and even had a group chat where you all talked about Mr. Ackermann and Mr. Smith and their crazy lesson plans. But Eren Yeager was a completely different story. Eren and you had went to the same school since you were in elementary school yet no conversations between you two ever passed the proper niceties. You had heard enough from other people though. Jerk, asshole, playboy were the most common descriptions when people were asked about their opinions on Eren Yeager. But there were others that went along with them—hot, an amazing fuck, talented were among the praises his conquests would repeat. You rolled your eyes every time. Eren Yeager, the boy who couldn't even look in you the eyes, was not a sensational fuck, you thought.

But you had learned how to admire from afar. Tonight he was wearing a loose band tee and sweatpants. His long dark hair was loose and you pouted. He looked better when his hair was tied in a bun at the nape of his neck but you were confused on why you even cared. It was just Eren. 

You turned back around so you didn't get caught staring. After a few minutes, you heard the door opening and you smirked to yourself. "Finally. I was just about to ask if you wanted to go upstairs—" You turned around, expecting to see Jean so you two could get the hell out of here. But standing in front of you with a cocky smirk was not Jean but Eren and he looked good.

You felt your face get warm because of embarrassment as he let out a smooth laugh. "Sorry, I thought you were—" you sputtered out.

"Jean? Yeah, I figured." He stopped laughing and stuck his hands in his pockets. You could see him eyeing your outfit which was a simple black dress and thigh high socks. You suddenly felt self conscious. It's Eren, you reminded yourself, he should not make you feel insecure.  
Surprisingly, Eren didn't look like he always did after a little spat with Jean. Maybe...Jean wasn't so bothered with Eren's presence anymore. Was Jean maturing? It was a strange thought but you found it exciting. It was about time he grew up a little and holding on to petty grudges.

You guys stood there in silence for an awkward moment until he took out a pack of cigarettes. You perked up at the sight and almost like he sensed it, he tossed it to you after taking one out. As he pulled out a lighter and lit his, you took a cigarette out and put it between your lips. He inched closer to you and slowly pressed the end of his cigarette to yours so it was lit. Fuck, you thought. 

"You could've just handed the lighter to me, you know." You say, unable to look at him the same way after that. He just smiled and shrugged. 

"But that wouldn't have made you react like that."

You rolled your eyes. "I didn't even react."

He laughed in the way boys do as if to say "whatever you say." 

As you took another drag, you looked him up and down. He'd always been attractive in a bad boy sort of way but you weren't sure you were a fan of that. Jean was a perfect example of the "jock" trope and you always thought it was hot. But looking at Eren now, you understood his popularity among the girls—and guys—and why the bad boy thing worked. His teal eyes were narrow and clouded his face in a mysterious shadow and his messy hair showed that he didn't really care about his appearance. Shaking your head, you dropped the cigarette on the ground and smashed it with your boot. "See you later."

• • •

You were sitting in one of the many guest rooms, scrolling through Instagram. You had made sure to keep the door open due to the faulty lock on the door. If closed, the door was unable to be opened from the inside. Jean had told you that one time during a booty call and that if they were "tangled in a moment of passion, it would be unfortunate if they got locked in." His words, not yours. 

"Oh...hey,"

You looked up to see Eren standing by the door. "I was just looking for the bathroom—" he said and you pointed to the door across the room that connected into a bathroom. "There's one in here."

Nodding, he pushed the door closed and before you could say anything, you heard the lock click. You groaned and Eren looked at you with confusion. 

You quickly explained and he just chuckled. 

"This isn't funny." You said firmly as you dialed Jean's number. 

"Hey, what's up." said Jean on the other line. 

You silently thanked whatever God was listening. You don't have to be stuck in a room with Eren! "Jean, that faulty door just closed and I'm locked in—" You were cut off by Jean on the other line saying "SIKE!" loudly and you wanted to slap him. He thought his voicemail was so clever and funny but it wasn't. It was annoying and quite frankly, getting a bit old. You looked over at Eren who was tying his hair in a messy bun at the nape of neck. 

"So, is Jean coming?"

You chuckled dryly but there was no humor in it. "He didn't answer."

Eren started laughing...hard. "Don't tell me you fell for his stupid voice message thing!"

You rolled your eyes, realizing you had had enough. Who was he to laugh at you?! Why was he even here?! 

"Why are you even here? Jean doesn't like you. You don't like Jean. Why did you even come?" You started walking towards him and he just looked you up and down like he did before. 

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Free alcohol? A night out with friends?"

You didn't know why but you couldn't stand him right now. If you were being honest, you never did but tonight was different. Was it because you two were actually exchanging words? Or because you were stuck in a room with him? Or was it because he was looking at you like he wanted to take your clothes off?

"Why did you really come up here? " You asked as Eren shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He narrowed his blue green eyes as if he was studying you, trying to pick you apart and piece you back together.

He gave you a crooked smile. "I told you...I was looking for a bathroom."

You rolled your eyes but before you could say anything, he backed you up against a wall and pinned you to the wall. You felt your breath catch. "What are you doing?"

"You're always with Jean...and that pisses me off."

Confused, you kept your mouth shut. Was this...a love confession? You almost wanted to laugh but a part of you thought it was endearing. "Why?" 

He lowered his head, placing his forehead on his shoulder. "Anything you do with him...you can do with me." He whispers and you feel your cheeks heat up. 

You couldn't believe this was happening. Eren Yeager had been harboring a secret crush on you? But you hated him...you hated everything about him—his hot breath on your neck, his soft hair, his toned arms...

Maybe it wasn't hate...maybe it was something else.

You inhale slowly before speaking up. "Then...let's do it."

Eren cupped your face with his hands and brought you closer to him. You were inches apart and you tried to initiate the kiss but he kept teasing you, leaning back at just the right moments to make you want more. Finally, he closed the space between you and kissed you softly. His lips were soft and smooth and you were surprised on how intimate it felt to kiss him. You'd always assumed that he was a guy who wanted to please himself and only himself but you were wrong. He took his time and soon enough, his tongue grazed your lower lip.

You opened your mouth and you could feel his smirk through the kiss. You two kiss faster, rougher, even though you knew you had more than enough time to get this done. He wraps a hand around your neck and moves to leave kisses down your neck and collarbones, as if he was completely in awe with your body. 

He starts leading you to the bed and you plop down onto the soft comforter. He continues to kiss you all over while his hands hike up your dress. You could feel your panties already dripping with arousal as you quietly moaned. 

"Take off your clothes," he instructed and you could only obey. You unzipped your dress and took it off. You could hear his breath catch as he caught sight of your almost naked body. You smirked. Reaching over, you went to take off your socks but he stopped you. "Those stay on." Oh, so he was looking at my outfit because he liked it...you thought to yourself. His fingers mess with the clasp of your bra but he expertly takes it off. 

Eren took a moment to admire your breasts before latching his mouth to the right nipple. After he bit and sucked, he blew softly on it. It was obvious what he was doing...he wanted you to be completely his, whimpering and submissive. Two could play at that game plus you were a good actor. You let out a soft whimper as he etched down lower and lower. You could feel his satisfied smirk against your skin. 

He kissed your hip bones and before he could take off your underwear, he looked up at you. "Can I?"

You nod. "Ye-yeah. Yes." You sputter out and he smirks.

Gently, he took off your panties, making sure his fingers trailed down your thighs, leaving nothing untouched. He comes back up to kiss you deeply. Suddenly, you feel his finger trace your clit gently and he breaks the kiss to press your foreheads together so he is staring you right in the eye. One of his fingers slips in between your folds and he groans. "You're so fucking wet, baby," 

You felt another finger go in and he rubbed your pussy until you're a completely moaning mess. He kissed you as his fingers worked expertly down there but you could barely focus on the kiss, letting out a whimper against his lips. Chills ran down your arms and legs as he rubbed your clit.

"Fuck, Eren," you moan but he silences you with a rough kiss.

As he separates his lips from yours, he put a pillow beneath your ass so you're positioned better and spreads your legs apart. He slides down and places his tongue on your pussy. You let out a loud moan due to the foreign feeling and you can feel him smirking. That stupid smirk. It was the cause of all this. 

You moan as he flicked his tongue expertly and sucked on your clit. Trembling, you dug your fingers into his dark, soft hair as he licked and licked. A fuzzy feeling ran through your body as you felt your orgasm coming. A light "Fuck..." left your mouth as you came, the knot in your stomach coming undone into a blooming wave of satisfying chills. Eren kissed the inside of your thighs, biting the skin softly whenever he liked.

He clasped his large hand around your neck and kissed you, tongue still wet with your juices.

All of a sudden, you heard a knock on the door. "Heyyyyy," you recognized Sasha's drunk slurring and you felt relieved it wasn't Jean on the other side of the door. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Eren whispered as he got off of you so you put your clothes on. You wiggled into your underwear and quickly clasped your bra on as Eren threw you your dress from the floor and you quickly put it on.

He looked at you to see if you were all done and you nodded. "Hey Sasha! You gonna open the door?"

Sasha cackled. "Oops! Yeah, here you go." She opened the door and cocked her head. "Oh, Eren! I didn't know you were in here too!" 

Eren just grinned. "C'mon, let's get you a glass of water," he started walking toward Sasha, leading her out of the room.  
Before he could leave, you reached out and touched his shoulder. He turned around, looking at you with complete understanding, that you could say anything and he wouldn't judge you. It was comforting and felt like a warm blanket of security. You smiled. "Do you think you could give me a ride home? I think we live close to each other."

He nodded. "Yeah, of course. What time do you need to be home?"

"It doesn't matter. Whenever you're ready."

He nodded again and you swore you saw a glint of happiness in those teal eyes of his. "Til then."

You smile again and repeat: "Til then."


End file.
